The Show Must Go On
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Dylan's school is getting ready for an annual talent show, he feels left out as he is unsure of what his talent should be. In order to help make him feel better, Mike tells him stories of the past of how she helped the Nicktoons with their talents during her summer in Nicktropolis.


In Megaville, there was an annual talent show, but Dylan was nervous about trying it out to do it, so he talked with his parents about the talent show.

"It can be hard to find your talent sometimes, son," Mike said. "I remembered that sometimes I had a hard time finding my own, especially before I knew your mother."

"Really?" Dylan asked. "What did you do?"

"Well, I did a whole lot of things..." Mike smiled. "My first real experience with a talent show was when I was with SpongeBob in the good old Krusty Krab when Mr. Krabs worked there."

"Uh-oh..." Dylan frowned.

"Ah, it's okay, Dylan, he was nice back then," Mike said. "And there was also those times when I helped Arnold and Helga, and of course Otto, Eliza, and even CatDog."

"So, what happened?" Dylan asked.

"Well, like I said, these are stories..." Mike smiled. "It all depends on what you'd like to hear first."

"Um... Uncle SpongeBob, please," Dylan smiled back. "He's my favorite."

"Well, all right, get comfy." Mike told her son.

"Okay, ready." Dylan replied.

"All right..." Mike smiled. "It all started when I was finishing up Cartoon Cartoon Fridays for the season and I went to visit Nicktropolis, after going there by accident, Weasel allowed me to go there more often with some friends, but this was before I met your mother."

* * *

Flashback shows 12-year-old Mike coming to the Krusty Krab as it appeared to be deserted.

There were no customers, Mr. Krabs was holding a free sign for a salad bar, Squidward was daydreaming while reading a ballet magazine, and SpongeBob was wiping dust off of tables.

"I just don't get it," Mr. Krabs complained. "If a free salad bar doesn't bring in customers, WHAT WILL?!" he then saw Squidward dancing. "Squidward!"

"Yes, sir?" Squidward replied.

"There's gonna be some changes around here." Mr. Krabs snapped.

Mike came into the restaurant. "You giving away something for free?" she then smirked.

"Hiya, Mike." SpongeBob smiled.

"Hey, SpongeBob, slow day, huh?" Mike greeted.

"Yeah, a little bit," SpongeBob said. "What can I get you?"

"A customer! Welcome to the Krusty Krab!" Mr. Krabs beamed to Mike and ran up to her with a chair and seated her. "SpongeBob, cater to her every whim. And don't screw this one up."

"Aye aye, sir!" SpongeBob saluted before coming up to Mike. "Welcome aboard, little lady! Here at the Krusty Krab, you are the captain, and I am your cabin boy. You just say the word and I will throw myself in the brig! May I take your order?"

"I actually just wanted to use the pay phone first." Mike said as she showed a dollar.

"Aye-Aye, ma'am!" SpongeBob nodded before coming back with some change. "Monsieur's change~" he then said with a French accent.

"Thanks..." Mike smiled, she then laughed nervously and left a penny on the table as a tip. "Here you go, be right back." she then zipped off.

Mr. Krabs then sniffed the coin as SpongeBob was about to pick it up and then tackled down the table.

* * *

Later, Mr. Krabs put the penny away in his safe and Mike came into the crab's office as SpongeBob and Squidward were called into a meeting.

"Now, as you may have noticed, profits are way down this month," Mr. Krabs said as he pulled down a chart. "We've gotta think of a gimmick to bring in customers. Do you lubbers have any ideas?"

"I've got one!" SpongeBob suggested before taking out a tray with a soda and a pair of socks on it. "A free pair of socks with every purchase!"

"No..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe 'Double Patty Midnight Madness'!" SpongeBob then suggested.

"Erm... Try something else, SpongeBob." Mike said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I know! I know! I know! How about Mouth Full of Clams Day?" SpongeBob suggested before getting his mouth full of clams. "Everyone who shows up with a mouthful of clams gets a free drink! Huh? Huh?"

"Well, uhh, I was thinking more along the lines of live entertainment." Mr. Krabs shrugged.

"Hmm... How about a talent show?" Mike suggested. "People love a talent show."

"That's it, a floor show!" Squidward gasped in delight. "Wait, a talent show! With your host, me!" he then ran up to Mr. Krabs with stars in his eyes. "This is the moment I've... I mean, we've been dreaming of. Think of it, Mr. Krabs, you will be responsible for bringing culture to this cultural wasteland we call Nicktropolis! And not to mention, the money."

"The money?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"And I can see it now... Your daughter Pearl, her name up in lights." Squidward lay down on the table.

"My little Pearly, a star?" Mr. Krabs asked as he picked up a picture frame of him with his teenage whale daughter.

"Hoppin' clams! A talent show!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "I'm talented! I better call the folks." he then ran off as Squidward and Mr. Krabs shook hands.

"Squidward, you've got a deal," Mr. Krabs smiled. "Make my little girl a star!"

* * *

Later on, the restaurant was being redecorated for the show.

"Hey, Squidward, what time am I going on?" SpongeBob asked.

"Going on what?" Squidward asked.

"The show! When am I going on the show?" SpongeBob explained. "I have a great act!"

"What talent could you possibly possess?" Squidward scoffed.

"Come on, Squidward, give him a chance." Mike encouraged.

"Fine..." Squidward sighed.

SpongeBob blew a big bubble which turned into a hippo. He then blew two bubbles for hats and canes and the two began to dance. "Ta-da!" he the smiled to the octopus and human girl.

Squidward yawned to that. "No one, not even your parents, would want to see that," he told the sponge. "What people want is culture, not dancing bubbles!"

"Okay, I get it," SpongeBob pouted. "Don't worry, Squidward, I'm going to come up with the most cultured act ever!"

"I can hardly wait." Squidward deadpanned.

"Wanna help, Mike?" SpongeBob smiled to the tomboy.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." Mike decided.


End file.
